


Le Bouquet de la Réconciliation

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise sait qu'il a fait une bourde, il cherche à se faire excuser. Quoi de mieux qu'un bouquet aux fleurs bien choisies ? Pas sûr que cela fonctionne avec quelqu'un comme Kasamatsu. Quoique... !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bouquet de la Réconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Yoloo !
> 
> Cette fois je vous viens avec un OS KiKasa, parce que j’aime ce couple <3 ! Sur le thème « Fleur », de la Nuit du FoF du 1er Juillet sur Fanfiction . Net. J’ai bien perdu un quart d’heure du temps imparti pour chercher les fleurs qui sont citées dans ce texte (je précise que ma source fut Wikipédia, si je me suis trompée, j’accepte volontiers vos corrections !), mais au final je me suis débrouillée, je n’en suis pas peu contente !
> 
> Maintenant reste à ce que VOUS soyez contents de ce texte, je vous laisse en juger. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennet à Fujimaki-sama. Les plantes reviennent à… La nature ?

Ammaryllis : Orgueil, fierté.

Bégonia : Pensées sincères.

Camélia : (blanc) Perfection, (rouge) charme.

Genêvrier : Protection.

Glycine : Je m’accroche à vous.

Iris : Je serais prêt à tout pour vous prouver mon amour.

C’était avec ce bouquet conseillé par la jolie fleuriste du coin de la rue après qu’il lui ait raconté sa vie pendant deux heures que Kise vint sonner à la porte de son senpai, les mains moites, le ventre noué par le stress et de l’espoir plein les yeux. Pourtant, le regard bleu-gris fatigué et passablement énervé qui lui firent face une fois la porte ouverte avait de quoi faire fuir le plus téméraire des épris, et le faire maudire son cœur de s’être attaché à lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Senpai ! »

« C’que tu peux être chiant toi ! »

Poussant le blond sans délicatesse, il s’avança sur le palier pour faire proprement face au plus jeune et ferma la porte derrière lui, les sourcils froncés et déjà prêt à élever la voix, ce qu’il ne se retint pas de faire.

« J’te l’ai déjà dit cent fois alors celle-là sera la dernière et j’espère que tu t’es bien débouché les oreilles : toi et moi, c’est FINI ! Alors ARRÊTE de venir me harceler tout le temps à camper devant ma porte et à m’acheter des fleurs hors de prix parce que c’est INUTILE ! »

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que les deux jeunes hommes étaient séparés, ils avaient commencé une relation à l’entrée à l’université du brun mais une fois le blond dans le même établissement c’était vite devenu invivable, le plus petit avait prit sur lui mais il avait fini par craquer lorsqu’il avait prit un appartement pour lui et que le mannequin s’était autoproclamé son colocataire. Depuis qu’il lui avait annoncé leur rupture il n’arrêtait pas de revenir à la charge de façon encore plus chiante qu’avant. Et sincèrement, d’un naturel déjà pas patient, il avait vite été à bout.

« Senpai, je suis sincère ! Regarde ces fleurs, elles ont chacune une signification ! »

« Je m’en fiche, tu peux les replanter ou les vendre tes plantes, tu peux même les bouffer mais dégage de là ! »

« Mais Senpai, écoute-moi au moins ! »

« J’en ai marre de t’entendre, tu pige ça ? J’en ai marre de toi, je veux plus te voir de toute ma vie ! »

« Senpai… »

« Dégage ! »

Les voisins devaient être alertés par les cris, mais du moment que personne ne sortait pour leur dire de se calmer, ils s’en fichaient. Ils sentaient tous deux qu’ils devaient crever l’apsès maintenant ou ils n’en finiraient jamais.

« Je… »

« Non, dis rien… C’est pas la peine… »

Le blond qui s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose s’arrêta alors et baissa la tête, quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche à nouveau, murmurant d’une voix triste.

« Alors, c’est fini… ? »

« Depuis le temps que j’te l’dis… Oui. »

Etonemment, la voix du brun se faisait plus calme, la mine réellement peinée du plus grand l’avait mine de rien affecté, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Mais alors qu’il allait lâcher un soupir fatigué et revenir dans son appartement, une main claqua contre la porte dans son dos, audessus de son épaule.

« Si c’est comme ça… »

Le regard ambré du top model avait changé, il était sombre, mortellement sérieux et… Empreint de désir inassouvi. Le plus âgé se sentit bizarre en fixant ces yeux.

« O-oï… Qu’est-ce que… » Avant qu’il ne finisse, une fleur se posa sur ses lèvres. Une glycine.

Je m’accroche à vous.

Il ne comptait pas abandonner.

La colère envolée commença à revenir.

« Hey, putain mais tu comprends jamais ou quoi ? Ecarte-toi ! »

Une paire de lèvres cette fois, prirent sauvagement possession des siennes, alors qu’il pouvait sentir de doux pétales glisser le long de son cou. Un iris.

Je serais prêt à tout pour vous prouver mon amour.

‘Ce crétin, qu’est-ce qu’il compte… Faire…?!’

La chaleur commençait à monter entre eux, contre son gré. Il tenta de l’écarter mais il se surprit à ne plus avoir de force dans les bras. Ce bougre embrassait bien…

« Je jure sur tous les dieux existants que je serais plus responsable, que je cesserais d’être un enfant et que je ne te collerai plus, ni te ferais chier… »

Sa voix était profonde, vibrante, tant qu’elle lui en donna des frissons qu’il fit de son mieux pour les contenir. Il ne devait pas céder devant cette seconde personnalité, car il savait que l’autre reprendrait le dessus et que rien ne changerait au final. Ce n’était que des paroles en l’air, oui, des paroles en l’air…

Mais alors pourquoi il se retrouvait captivé par le regard luisant du blond, se surprenant à espérer que ce soit vrai ?

Il connaissait les deux facettes du plus jeune, il avait eu le loisir de l’observer pendant les matchs, du temps du lycée, et il devait avouer qu’il n’aurait su à l’époque, dire laquelle des deux il aimait le plus. Certainement les deux en même temps, formant un tout qui était Kise. Mais aujourd’hui c’était différent, leur relation ne menait qu’à une impasse, ça ne servait à rien de continuer et de se polluer la vie jusqu’à vouloir s’entre-tuer. Pourtant…

« Yukio… »

Son prénom murmuré ainsi le fit frissonner encore plus violemment, il se sentait commencer à défaillir. Le blond était trop proche, sa chaleur trop présente, sa présence trop écrasante… Le brun avait du mal à respirer, une bouffée de chaleur le prenant soudainement, et son esprit défaillant…

Une douce caresse glissa le long de sa nuque, lui arrachant un gémissement alors qu’il s’appuyait contre le torse du mannequin. Un genêvrier.

Protection.

Un léger murmure, se voulant rassurant, traversa les fines lèvres pâles du plus jeune, alors qu’il passait un bras autour de la taille et une main dans les courts cheveux noirs de son amour, ce dernier encore chamboulé.

C’était comme si l’être entier de Kise le faisait perdre pied, lui retirait tout cnotrôle sur lui-même. Et ces deux semaines de séparation semblait le rendre soudain avide du blond.

« Ryô…ta… »

L’étreinte se déserrant, ses yeux bleus brouillés virent apparaitre devant lui une nouvelle fleur, qu’il n’avait pourtant pas repéré dans le bouquet. Car malgré lui il l’avait vu. Rose, rouge.

Amour passionné.

Derrière elle il vit le visage du blond, descendu à sa hauteur, lui souriant calmement. Il baissa la sublime fleur séparant leurs deux visages et se rapprocha pour voler à nouveau un baiser au plus âgé, qui se fit cette fois bien plus chaste.

« D’accord ? »

Le plus âgé fut incapable de résister. Il s’approcha de lui-même pour faire violemment se rencontrer leurs lèvres.

Il se haïra probablement d’avoir fait ça plus tard, ou pas. Seul le temps le lui dira, mais il avait décidé de laisser une dernière chance au blond.

Tendant la main, le brun ouvrit la porte de son appartement, ne quittant pas les lèvres du plus grand, et les fit entrer, refermant derrière eux. Le reste de la journée fut torride, imbibé de désir et de passion, et il connut l’extase à plusieurs reprises.

Le bouquet de fleurs, lui, resta dans un joli vase à l’entrée du studio, et Kasamatsu ne put jamais oublier la signification de chacune d’elles.

**Author's Note:**

> Finitto !
> 
> Un OS pas court, enfin par rapport à ce que j’ai l’habitude de faire 8D. Kasamatsu peut paraitre un peu OOC, je m’en excuse si c’est le cas, mais je l’aime quand il est soumis par le charisme écrasant d’un Kise comme celui qu’on retrouve sur un terrain. En plus, Ryo-chan est Gémeaux, donc double personnalité, tout ça… Ouais ok j’me la ferme xwx.  
> Mais vous, ne faites pas comme moi, exprimez-vous et laissez-moi vos impressions en review !
> 
> Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service.


End file.
